Andy Dwyer
Andrew "Andy" Dwyer is a fictional character in the NBC comedy-drama Parks and Recreation. He is Ann Perkins' ex-boyfriend, is currently married to April Ludgate, is an unsuccessful musician in the band Mouse Rat, and runs the Shoe Polishing Stand in Pawnee City Hall. He is portrayed by Chris Pratt. Background At the start of the series, Andy Dwyer is the boyfriend of Ann Perkins. The two met and fell in love in college, but Ann matured faster than Andy did and, while Ann entered into a career in nursing, Andy remained lazy and spoiled. Andy remained unemployed after school, but was the lead singer and guitarist for his rock band, which has gone through numerous names including "Scarecrow Boat". Storyline Season One Before the start of the season, Andy fell into a large construction pit and broke both his legs while, in an intoxicated state, he tried to retrieve a discarded toaster from the bottom of the pit. Although Ann was unaware at first that he was drunk at the time of the fall, the incident inspires her to attend parks and recreation meetings to advocate the pit be filled in, which leads Ann to befriend parks deputy director Leslie Knope. With both legs in casts, Andy is pampered by Ann, who brings him food and lets him play video games all day. When the doctors inform Andy after a few weeks that the casts can be removed, Andy asks that they be kept on longer so he can continue receiving this treatment from Ann. Eventually, after the casts are removed, Ann learns this and becomes extremely angry with Andy, which eventually leads to the two breaking up. Note that Andy uses crutches even though both of his legs are broken and in casts. The use of crutches would be impossible with two broken legs because there is nothing to put weight on besides the crutches. He would have needed a wheel chair. Despite the fact that use of crutches for him would be impossible, he still uses them. Also in the the entire first season, Andy walks with crutches but the movement of his legs are not shown. Season Two Andy moved into a tent pitched in the pit and watches Ann claiming to be protecting her. He made many failed attempts to reconcile with Ann. He does not like Mark because he is dating Ann, but pretends to whenever Ann is around. Andy is injured in the pit a second time when Leslie arranges to have it filled with dirt, unaware Andy is inside at the time. Andy considers suing the town with the hopes of getting money and winning Ann back, but Leslie convinces him to settle out of court exchange for the pit being filled in. Leslie gives Andy a job as the shoe-shiner at the Pawnee City Hall as part of his settlement. April Ludgate, the parks department intern, has developed a crush on Andy, but he is so far unaware of her feelings toward him. Andy also is often rude to his most seen customer Kyle. Fun Facts * Andy always tries to guess the ending of a movie. According to his ex-girlfriend Ann, he would always guess that the main character had been dead the whole time--an allusion to the 1999 psycological thriller film, The Sixth Sense. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. References Category:Characters